No Strings
No Strings is a stage musical. Cast *Diahann Carroll - Barbara Woodruff *Richard Kiley - David Jordan *Noelle Adam - Jeanette Valmy *Don Chastain - Mike Robinson *Alvin Epstein - Luc Delbert *Mitchell Gregg - Louis dePourtal *Bernice Massey - Comfort O'Connell *Polly Rowles - Mollie Plummer *Ann Hodges - Gabrielle Bertin Plot David is a successful, one-novel author bumming around Europe in search of material for his second work - or so he tells himself. At a friend's photography studio in Paris he meets fellow American Barbara, a top fashion model. They become attracted to each other. As they stroll to Barbara's apartment, they are like young university students discovering a new philosophy of life. In an abrupt turn, Barbara cautions David not to see her again and bids him goodbye. The reason is Louis de Pourtal, her wealthy patron who awaits inside. Louis outlines the evening's gaiety as Barbara dresses. She hears little as her thoughts keep returning to David. In the meantime, David has been drawn to Nice by Mike Robinson and his hard-living travelling companion, Comfort O'Connell. He is relieved by the diversion, but later back in Paris is upset to discover Barbara with Louis. He manages to get Barbara alone, confesses his love, and demands she stop seeing Louis. He has no right to make such demands, and she lets him know it. David flees in anger and disappointment. Later that evening David goes to Barbara's apartment and finds her alone. Their inner feelings concur and they are inseparable. They travel to Honfleur where Barbara hopes to inspire David to begin work on his next book. The romance flourishes, but progress on the novel is nil. David's thoughts are of the parties in Deauville. When Barbara pushes the issue he takes off to join friends. Barbara returns to Louis in Paris. During his fling at Deauville, David realises the rut his life is in. He returns to Paris, finds Barbara, and pleads for another try. She persuades him to return to the US and write. He wants her to return with him, but her life is in Paris. As they part, David promises to make good on her hopes for him and return to her with reason to be accepted. Musical numbers ;Act I *"The Sweetest Sounds" - Barbara Woodruff and David Jordan *"How Sad" - David Jordan *"Loads of Love" - Barbara Woodruff *"The Man Who Has Everything" - Louis dePourtal *"Be My Host" - David Jordan, Comfort O'Connell, Mike Robinson, Luc Delbert, Gabrielle Bertin and Dancers *"La La La" - Jeanette Valmy and Luc Delbert *"You Don't Tell Me " - Barbara Woodruff *"Love Makes the World Go" - Mollie Plummer, Comfort O'Connell and Dancers *"Nobody Told Me" - David Jordan and Barbara Woodruff ;Act II *"Look No Further" - David Jordan and Barbara Woodruff *"Maine" - David Jordan and Barbara Woodruff *"An Orthodox Fool" - Barbara Woodruff *"Eager Beaver" - Comfort O'Connell, Mike Robinson and Dancers *"No Strings" - David Jordan and Barbara Woodruff *"Maine" (Reprise) - Barbara Woodruff and David Jordan *"The Sweetest Sounds" (Reprise) - David Jordan and Barbara Woodruff Category: Stage musicals